1. Field
The present application relates generally to the field of networking using optical fibers. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to an optical control device that allows a network provider to selectively limit a transport rate through a fiber.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, network service providers provision transport services to specifically match the protocol, speed, and service characteristics requested. With the advent of managed Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexing (DWDM) services, that process changed somewhat for the active Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) network elements involved, with transparent data transport (payload and overhead) being the provisioning goal for wavelength services, and with some parameters regarding expected protocol and speed characteristics still being required for managing the quality of service (QOS).
As a result of the availability of DWDM services, there is a demand for individual circuits or fiber lines between two or more related systems, such as a between two devices in a corporation. For example, the user may purchase a T-1 or OC3 line which requires the user to pay in accordance with the rate of data that is capable of being transmitted over the line. A disadvantage of the use of DWDM over a short distance is that it is expensive to obtain an individual circuit, when only a dry fiber line may be needed. In many cases, transport service needs may technically and cost effectively be supported via dry fiber solutions.
Dry fiber only includes a cable of fiber and does not include a cable with electronics or network elements. For example, dry fiber may be used in physical connections at a central office between two devices in the office. However, dry fiber cannot be used where electronics are needed. For example, dry fiber cannot be used for wireless devices, such as, a cell phone.
When dry fiber is used, there is currently no means for monitoring the use. As a result, dry fiber has not been sold as a product to users, since network providers cannot monitor and charge a dollar amount per number of bits being sent over the fiber. With no active control or management, these dry-fiber-only solutions are not desirable from a network provider perspective since the customer or user can exploit the fiber's capabilities and utilize bandwidths up to the capacity of the fiber route. In many cases, the fiber route can range from sub-10 Mbps to rates exceeding 40 Gbps (with technology allowing up to 100 Gbps nearing commercial availability).
Since the network provider is unable to monitor the bandwidth being used in dry fiber solutions, network providers are presented with significant strategic pricing and quality-of-service issues. Most network providers either do not offer dry fiber lines as a cost-effective solution or offer dry fiber lines at an exorbitant price because the network providers want to cover a worst case scenario. However, few users are willing to pay the exorbitant price. Consequently, dry fiber lines are not efficiently utilized due to their absence in the market.